Paladin
Paladin (Vệ sĩ) là một nhân vật trong game. Anh ta mặc một bộ giáp màu xám, tay cầm 1 chiếc khiên màu đỏ có dấu thập vàng ở giữa. Chiếc khiên anh cầm có ngoại hình giống với vũ khí Shield (Khiên), nhưng nó chỉ là một phần kỹ năng của anh ta và không thể sử dụng như một vũ khí điển hình. Một khi đã được mở khóa, Paladin có thể được gặp khi đang chơi dưới dạng 1 NPC. Khi tương tác, anh ta sẽ cho bạn cái Shield. Cách mở khóa Paladin có thể được mở khóa vói giá $1.00(tương đương 23.000₫) hoặc bằng loại tiền khác với giá tri tương đương Các Skins Skin của Paladin có ảnh hưởng đến skin của Shield trong game. * "CH3COOH" - 23,000₫ ($0.99) ** Được đặt tên theo Acetic acid (a.k.a. dấm). * "Blood Dragon" (Huyết Long) - Giá: 2,000 gems * "Christmas" (Giáng Sinh) - Giá: 5,000 gems ** Skin mặc định trong bản Giáng sinh. ** Shield Sẽ nhìn giống 1 hộp quà. * "Chinese New Year” (Tết Âm lịch) - Giá: 46,000₫ ($1.99) ** Shield sẽ nhìn giống 1 cuộn giấy đang mở. * "Guardian" (Người bảo hộ)- Giá: Không rõ ** Shield sẽ nhìn như logo 360 Antivirus . *** Tuy nhiên, nếu lấy skin thông qua data mining, Shield sẽ có skin mặc định. ** Đây là skin độc quyền cho 360 mobile phone promotions. * "Silverwing" - Mở được sau khi hoàn thành thành tựu "Stamina Trial". ** Chi tiết hơn:"Hứng 1000 viên đạn với kỹ năng của Paladin trong 1 lần chơi duy nhất" ** Kỹ năng của Paladin sẽ nhìn đẹp và chi tiết hơn, khác với kỹ năng thông thường. Chỉ số :Paladin có chỉ số giáp cao nhất nhưng lại có ít máu nhất trong tất cả nhân vật, điều này có nghĩa rằng người chơi dường như không cần đến bình thuốc máu (trừ khi người chơi có buff ”increase max health”(tăng chỉ số máu) :Paladin còn có kỹ năng phòng thủ, không gây sát thương và mức năng lượng thấp, khiến cho việc lựa chọn vũ khí đúng đắn rất quan trọng. Nâng cấp ở level 5 cải thiện được cgir số năng lượng chút ít, nhưng người chơi vẫn phải cẩn thận, vì Kỹ năng của anh ta không thể sử dụng được thường xuyên. Nâng cấp Mỗi lần nâng cấp thay đổi chỉ số một chút. # +1 Máu - Giá: 500 gems # +1 Giáp - Giá: 1,000 gems # +20 Năng lượng - Giá: 1,500 gems # -2 giây Hồi Kỹ năng - Giá: 2,000 gems # Nâng cấp kỹ năng - Giá: 2,500 gems # "A radial blast occurs when the shield is damaged" buff (Giải phóng một luồng sóng khi khiên bị tổn thương) - Giá: 5,000 gems # Nâng cấp Vũ khí ban đầu - Giá: 8,000 gems Kỹ năng - Energy Shield (Lá chắn Năng lượng) ;Cơ bản :Hấp thụ tất cả sát thương trong một khoảng thời gian ngắn. * Paladin sẽ tạo ra một hiệu ứng vòng tròn lớn trong vòng 5 giây. Khi có hiệu ứng này, anh không nhận sát thương. * Vòng tròn ấy có thể hấp thụ sát thương, khiến cho nó dễ dàng hơn trong việc phá đạn trong một khu vực lớn. ** Tuy nhiên nó không ngăn chặn kẻ địch chui vào bên trong vòng tròn. * Vòng tròn này không ngăn chặn debuff hay việc bị đẩy lùi (ví dụ như từ tên lửa của kẻ địch), nhưng vẫn hấp thụ sát thương từ debuff và môi trường (như gai/dung nham). * Buff Reflect (Phản đạn) cũng áp dụng cho vòng tròn này, nên những viên đạn của kẻ địch vẫn có thể được phản bật lại, kể cả khi chúng được bắn ra từ bên trong vòng tròn. ;Nâng cấp kỹ năng :Sát thương được hấp thụ sẽ biến thành năng lượng. :* Khi kỹ năng Khiên năng lượng đã được kích hoạt, Paladin sẽ nhận lại 2 năng lượng cho mỗi đòn sát thương (kể cả sát thương trực tiếp hay từng tick của debuff) :** Có thể thấy được bao nhiêu năng lượng đã hồi lại nhờ con số hiển thị. :* Năng lực này phần nào bù đắp cho sự thiếu hụt về năng lượng của vệ sĩ. :* Không phục hồi năng lượng cho mọi loại đạn. Ví dụ, những viên đạn hình bầu dục vẫn sẽ được phản lại nếu có buff Reflect nhưng Paladin không hồi lại được một chút năng lượng nào cả. :* Người chơi có thể dễ dàng phục hồi năng lượng bằng cách sử dụng lá chắn rồi kích hoạt các loại bẫy gây sát thương (Gai, thùng nổ). :* Một số bẫy như dung nham không áp dụng điều này. Lời thoại * "I like this TV show" (Tôi thích chương trình TV này.) :Khi tương tác ở Sảnh. * "I'm liking this talk show" (Tôi bắt đầu thích talkshow này rồi.) :Khi tương tác ở Sảnh vào dịp Tết Âm lịch. * "I was going to take a break" (Tôi đang tính ngồi lại nghỉ ngơi mà.) :Khi gặp trong quá trình chơi. * "Take this Shield. It's alright, I got another one" (Lấy tấm khiên này đi. Cứ yên tâm, tôi còn một cái nữa.) :Sau khi cho người chơi một tấm Shield (Khiên). Những thành tựu liên quan Thông tin thêm * Anh ta có vẻ ngoài cao hơn những nhân vật khác, vì vậy anh ấy không vừa vặn khi mặc Dragon Dance Armor (Giáp Múa Lân). * Vì một tay chính của anh cầm tấm khiên trang trí (như cách các nhân vật khác cầm vũ khí chính), anh ta phải dùng tay phụ còn lại để cầm vũ khí (Giống như Knight - Hiệp sĩ khi cầm 2 vũ khí). ** Nếu anh sử dụng Staff of Illusion (Trượng ảo ảnh) để triệu hồi bản sao, bản sao ấy sẽ không cầm khiên, mà sẽ cầm trực tiếp vũ khí kia. ** Anh cũng sẽ cất tấm khiên đi nếu đang cưỡi thú/mặc giáp, hoặc khi đứng trước New Year Dinner (Mâm cỗ Tết). * Trước phiên bản 1.7.5, Kỹ năng của anh ta yếu hơn rất nhiều với thời hạn duy trì chỉ có 3 giây, chỉ bảo vệ được anh ta và không được áp dụng đối với Reflect buff. ** Nhưng nếu bị đánh khi có Trap buff (Kháng gai), anh vẫn sẽ trả lại sát thương ngay cả khi đang kỹ năng đang hoạt động. * Trước phiên bản 1.8.2, lượng năng lượng nhận được từ kỹ năng của anh ta từng là 5 mỗi đòn thay cho 2. * Từ phiên bản 2.0.5, hiệu ứng của kỹ năng sẽ xoay vòng trong suốt thời gian hoạt động. __NOEDITSECTION__